


no reservations

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Castiel (Supernatural), Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Gentle Dom Castiel, Jimmy is annoyed, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Dean, Trans Female Castiel (Supernatural), Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: “Cas wants to cuff you,” Dean says, and then cringes like she wasn’t supposed to reveal that. Jimmy laughs and tugs at her ponytail.“Yeah, yeah,” Jimmy says. “I’m at her mercy, as usual.”





	no reservations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suckerfordeansfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/gifts), [jemariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemariel/gifts).



> happy birthday to sweetheart [suckerfordeansfreckles](http://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> and based on a prompt for the [rare ship creations challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, wherein [jemariel](http://jemariel.tumblr.com) and i both wrote dcj + edging. their wonderful fic is **[Don't Leave Me Hanging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163405)** , check that out. 
> 
> not to rowling this, but -- it was in my head from the beginning that cas is trans, even though it doesn't come up explicitly in the text.

Cas and Dean have been conspiring. It’s nothing particularly new — part of the fun of a triad is there’s always conspiring — but Jimmy has a feeling whatever they’re planning is going to annoy him a lot. 

Neither of them say anything through dinner or through an episode of Parts Unknown. Dean makes a lot of comments about her never-ending boner for Anthony Bourdain, and then Cas disappears into her quiet room and Dean pounces Jimmy, shoving him onto his back on the couch and pressing between his open legs. 

“Hello there,” Jimmy says with a grin. 

“Hey, baby,” Dean says, and then kisses him, hot and fierce. Thank god for Anthony Bourdain. 

“Take me to bed,” Jimmy says between kisses, his hand sliding down her back and then back up underneath her shirt, scraping his palm over lace to feel the flex of her shoulders. 

“Cas wants to cuff you,” Dean says, and then cringes like she wasn’t supposed to reveal that. Jimmy laughs and tugs at her ponytail. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jimmy says. “I’m at her mercy, as usual.” 

“Kinda think we both are.” 

Jimmy kisses Dean again, but it’s more just laughing against each other’s lips than actual kissing.

 

Jimmy and Dean take a long time and a lot of kisses to make it to the part where both of them are naked and Dean is cuffing Jimmy spread-eagled on the bed. “Too tight?” Dean says as she buckles the last one. 

“This is going to piss me off, isn’t it?” 

Dean gives her best innocent smile, which is an obvious lie to anyone who has known her more than ten minutes. “You’ll like it.” 

Jimmy groans. He’s still hard as rock — Jesus, Dean is perfect, with her weird tan-lines and scars dappling her shoulders from a particularly bad sunburn as a kid — but he manages to scowl anyway when Cas predictably wanders into the room. 

Cas spends a long time taking in Dean and then Jimmy, eyes cataloguing them an inch at a time. Dean blushes and ducks her head, like she suddenly doesn’t know how hot she is, but Jimmy’s proud he manages to not react. 

And then Jimmy’s dick twitches, and Cas arches a sculpted eyebrow, and Jimmy curses under his breath. He glares at his cock, that traitorous piece of shit, but jerks his eyes up to watch when Cas kisses Dean. 

Jimmy wishes he knew how to kiss as softly as women do, because Dean goes absolutely weak in Cas’s arms, stumbling and grabbing her shoulder for balance. Jimmy can’t make Dean stagger quite so easily. 

“What do you want?” Cas says to Dean, Dean’s chin still tilted to look up at her. 

“Uh,” Dean says. Glances at Jimmy spread out on the bed. “I don’t think he’s worked up enough yet.” 

Jimmy watches Cas slide her hand down Dean’s stomach and between her legs, watching Dean’s face impassively. “What a sweet girl you are,” Cas says. “All wet already.” 

Dean whimpers softly as Cas rubs a slow circle over her clit. Cas pulls her hand away and slaps Dean’s ass. “Suck him a bit first, get him all sloppy, and then ride him. He’s not allowed to come.” 

“Wait a second,” Jimmy says, though he loses the next half of his thought when Dean wraps one of her small, rough hands around his dick. Her mouth follows, and she’s a fucking fantastic cocksucker, Jimmy’s writhing against the cuffs in no time at all. 

Jimmy squints his eyes open just in time to see Cas drag Dean off of Jimmy’s cock by the hair. “Did you forget?” Cas hisses against her ear. “You want his come that bad already?” 

Dean’s lips are red and swollen as she gasps, head pulled back to expose the sweet curve of her throat. “Sorry,” Dean says. 

Cas’s eyes go to Jimmy’s flushed face. “Let me be clear. Neither of you are allowed to come until I give permission.” 

“Oh my god,” Jimmy says, scowling. “Fuck you.” 

Dean’s starting to tremble, though, and that’s a good look, her going hazy under Cas’s authority. Cas turns Dean’s chin towards her to kiss, cupping her cheek. Dean’s a lot better at this than Jimmy is — there’s no way Jimmy would be able to control himself without being tied down. Dean’s wet, Cas said, and Jimmy wants to taste. He wants them to take turns riding his face, one of them on his dick and the other one on his fingers. 

Not tonight, apparently, though Jimmy’s not complaining when Dean straddles his hips and sinks down on his cock. Jimmy pulls against the cuffs again, arching like he might be able to get one of her nipples between his teeth, bite bruises into the swell of her breast, as Dean starts to ride him in slow rolls of her hips. 

Dean is so sensitive and gets so loud, just squeezing around Jimmy’s cock, the movement of her hips getting a little frantic, chasing an explosion and panting softly,  _ fuck — fuck — fuck —  _

Cas wraps her hand around Dean’s throat and squeezes. Dean, bless her danger-flirting self, doesn’t even stop immediately. Jimmy worries Dean will come just from that, lungs clenching for air, but she manages to still herself and Cas lets go of her neck. 

“You’re such a little slut,” Cas murmurs to her, quiet against the backdrop of Jimmy and Dean’s panting. “Suck his cock again.” 

Dean takes Jimmy deep, throat convulsing around the head of his cock, and just takes it when Jimmy’s hips give an abortive thrust upward. “D, baby, come on, holy shit,” he gasps, unable to take his eyes off the honey blonde ponytail falling over Dean’s shoulder, the length of her eyelashes fluttering as she moans. “Right there,” Jimmy says. “Like that — fuck, fuck —” 

Cas jerks Dean off by the hair. Jimmy groans, going loose in his restraints. “Fuck you, Cassie.” 

Apparently Jimmy likes to flirt with danger, too, because Cas pulls Dean’s hair hard enough to make her cry out. Dean’s the one who gets punished for Jimmy’s insolence, and Dean can’t get enough. 

“Face down, ass up,” Cas says, and Jimmy rolls his eyes, even as he’s entranced by the sight of Dean, the view of her breasts as she goes on all fours over Jimmy. 

Dean leans down to kiss him, and Jimmy is surprised Cas doesn’t stop them. The brush of the softness of Dean’s belly against Jimmy’s cock is torturous.

Dean gasps away from the kiss, shuddering the way she always does when Cas or Jimmy pushes fingers into her for the first time. “You like that?” Jimmy murmurs. “You want Cas to fuck you?” 

“Christ, please,” Dean says, spine arching to ride back on Cas’s fingers. 

Cas pulls her fingers out and spanks Dean, hard, once on each side. Dean’s arms go weak and she nearly falls on Jimmy, ends up pressing her forehead to his chest instead, panting. 

Cas is incredibly fucking hot with a harness on, and Jimmy whines,  _ “Cas.”  _

Cas smiles at him, a little smug — she’s such an asshole — but comes around the bed to kiss Jimmy, her hair a curtain of darkness around his face, her tongue sweet. 

Jimmy tugs at the cuff around one of his wrists. “We’re about done with this, right? I have needs.” 

Dean snorts, and Jimmy definitely has needs, like smacking the laughter off her face. “Ugh,” Jimmy says. 

“Your impatience is not attractive,” Cas says.

“Dean thinks I’m cute.” 

“Dean wants someone to fuck her,” Dean says. 

Cas laughs and reaches under Dean to pinch one of her nipples, hard enough that Dean yelps. It’s adorable, the way Cas pretends she’s in control, when they all know she’ll do anything for Dean and Jimmy. 

Cas’s dildo is big enough that Dean shakes when it’s fully seated, and Dean clenches her fingers in the comforter the way she does when she’s trying to stave off orgasm. “She likes that,” Jimmy says, grinning at Cas. 

“I know,” Cas says. “She’s dripping wet.” 

Cas rolls her hips to prove the point, the sound of Dean’s arousal obscene. Jimmy’s cock jumps and leaks between him and Dean, and Dean moans, her breath hot against Jimmy’s ribs. 

Cas wraps Dean’s hair around her hand and wrenches Dean’s head back. Dean’s eyes are hazy when they catch on Jimmy’s. She’s so easy to put under, and it’s so fucking beautiful, the noises coming out of her red-swollen lips. 

“You can come, darling,” Cas says, and Jimmy wishes desperately that he could pretend like Cas means him, but it’s an endearment Cas uses exclusively with Dean. 

“Goddammit,” Jimmy mutters, but it’s worth it to watch Dean’s entire body go taut and then trembles. She actually goes quiet when she comes, the flush in her cheeks darkening. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” 

Dean whines when Cas keeps grinding deep inside her, then goes quiet and tense again, and then she’s gasping for air and Jimmy is fucking dying to touch or be touched. Cas lets go of Dean’s hair and says, “Undo his wrists.” 

Dean’s hands are shaking and Cas hasn’t stopped fucking her, so it takes a minute, and then Jimmy is grabbing her face and kissing her. 

“What do you want, Jaybird?” Cas says. 

“Don’t call me that,” Jimmy says, but it’s half-hearted with his lips tingling from Dean’s kiss. “I want, uh — can I fuck you?” 

Cas leans down and bites the back of Dean’s neck, then thrusts deep inside her twice more before withdrawing. 

Cas unbuckles Jimmy’s ankles, and then he’s got a girlfriend on either side of him and it is, as always, a little overwhelming. So many places to kiss, lick, squeeze. 

Dean fumbles around and passes Jimmy the lube. Cas pulls her knees up, spreads her legs, and Jimmy spends a long time coaxing her open and relaxed with his fingers. Dean and Cas are kissing above him, a languid make out even as Cas’s hips begin to shift, Jimmy’s thumb pressing against her clit. 

Cas — she’s such an asshole — is endlessly patient, though, so Jimmy’s attempts to tease her into begging are fruitless as usual. Jimmy sighs and gives in, dripping plenty of lube on his cock before pushing just the head into Cas. He’s wanted to come for so long, and now that it’s visible on the horizon, it’s increasingly difficult to take it slow. But Cas matters more than that, and it took a long time to be able to do this at all and Jimmy still treasures it. 

Cas grimaces a little, just for a second, and then it’s gone. “You ok?” Jimmy says. Cas grabs him by the hair and pulls him down for a kiss in response. 

Dean’s hand is hot on Jimmy’s hip and her mouth is softer than Cas’s and they all trade kisses as Jimmy fucks Cas. 

“You better be close,” Jimmy says. “Cuz I am.” 

Dean and Cas laugh, and Dean slides her hand between Cas and Jimmy to touch Cas’s clit, and just a few strokes later, Cas’s head is falling back to bare her throat, her eyelashes fluttering as she comes, two distinct pink spots rising on her cheeks, chest heaving. 

“Fuck, Cassie,” Jimmy says, digging his teeth into her shoulder as he comes. It hits him hard and washes over him forever, all the teasing narrowing in to this single sensation, his come wetting the inside of Cas even more. 

Cas strokes her hand through Jimmy’s hair, smiling against his temple. “Good boy,” she murmurs, and Jimmy bites again in retribution. 

Jimmy ends up between Cas and Dean again, Cas pressed against his back and Dean nestled under his chin. “That was ultimately fun,” Jimmy says, yawning. “But you’re never doing that to me again.” 

Cas and Dean both laugh. “Only you would complain about amazing sex,” Dean says. 

“You got to come a bunch while I was being tortured. So.” 

Cas kisses the back of Jimmy’s neck and presses her face in his hair. “I love you, Jay,” Cas says. “Despite the whining.” 

Jimmy runs his fingertips up and down Dean’s spine, still damp with sweat. “I love you,” he says. They know he means both of them. 

Dean  _ mmms  _ against Jimmy’s throat in agreement, her arm sluggishly reaching over Jimmy to rest on Cas’s side. 

Jimmy reminds himself that he and Dean will have to get back at Cas, just before he drifts into blurry dreams of them, warm as the spring sunshine. 

**Author's Note:**

> [reallyelegantsharkfish on tumblr](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com)
> 
> [rebloggable tumblr post](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/post/178610013985/no-reservations-on-ao3-dcj-edging-feat-lady-cas)


End file.
